Tora (city)
Tora is the great sister city of Del, the capital of Amethyst territory and the home of the Toran tribe. Tora stands at the edge of a lake near the River Tor and to enter it, one must enter a magical tunnel which, as a protection, drains all evil intent. History Construction It was said that Tora was carved out by magic from a single, marble mountain and is without seam or crack.After it was completed, the Torans moved into the city and placed the amethyst on a marble table in the centre of a large square. Arrival of Malverlain During a storm, as Malverlain arrived at Deltora's west coast, a shiver ran through Tora and the people awoke. They arose from their beds and moved to the city's centre where the amethyst layed. Together, their minds met and they used a banishing spell on Maverlain. After the shadow and the sorcerer had left their territory, they were satisfied, as to where the shadow went after was to no concern of them. Adin's quest As Adin approached Tora, hoping to ask for their talisman, he found he could not and as the repelling force got stronger, a bannishing spell took hold of him and soon Tora was quickly out of sight. Some time later, after Adin possesed every other talisman except for the amerthyst, he tried to appraoch Tora yet again. However, he found that he could easily enter and that they had, in fact, expected him. After some discussion, Adin was asked to leave the city without the amethyst and eventually rode away. During the Battle for Deltora, the Torans gave up the amethyst and it was placed in the Belt of Deltora. The oath stone The oath stone was placed where the amethyst once layed on the marble table in the square in Tora's centre. ''Deltora Shadowlands'' Lief travelled to Tora to find a girl named Marilen, and all believed that he wanted to marry her, but it was revealed in the end of the series that she was his cousin and as he entered The Shadowlands, the Belt's magic would not work, so Marilen wore the belt as he drew into the Shadowlands. It was then that Lief and Jasmine's feelings to each other were revealed. Government Culture Layout The Oath Stone All paths and roads in Tora lead to the large square at the city's centre. Before Adin, the Amethyst lay on a table in the centre. After Tora gave up it's gem, they built the Oath Stone, as a sign of their oath to Adin and his heirs. The stone is green and it's magic is so powerful that it can be felt as soon as you enter the square. The words engraved on the stone are: ''We, the people of Tora, swear loyalty to Adin, King of Deltora & all his blood who follow him. If ever this vow is broken, may this rock, our city's heart, break also, & may we be swept away, forever to regret our dishonour. '' Locations Archway Square Appearance *The Valley of the Lost *Cavern of The Fear *Isle of the Dead References Trivia *Del, along with Tora, make up the country's name: Deltora. This may mean that both cities are very important to said country. *Tora is Del's 'sister' town See also Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Deltora Category:Toran (tribe)